The Mummy 3
by jazz08
Summary: A new evil arises, The O'Connells have to save the world again, but with a little help from a girl from our world (summary sucks I know)
1. The O'Connells

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy. I only own my characters and myself, Jasmine.  
  
A/N: " "=Speaking ' '=Thoughts =Ancient Egyptian. I know that the 2nd world war started in 1939 but in this fic the war isn't on.  
  
Chapter 1: The O'Connell's  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you doing up?" Came a male voice  
  
"I couldn't sleep." A little girl said  
  
"Come here."  
  
The father picked her up and softly started singing a lullaby. It was calm and it didn't take long before the little girl was asleep in her father's arms. The father put her back to bed.  
  
"Sleep well my daughter."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(London, 1939)  
  
"I understand why you have to go but I don't understand why I have to go." Jonathan Carnahan complained  
  
Rick O'Connell turned around to his brother in law.  
  
"Because I don't trust you being alone in my house." Rick said  
  
"But why Egypt? Egypt is bad luck. I mean you should know." Jonathan said  
  
"Oh come on Uncle John, it'll be fun." Alex O'Connell said  
  
"When it comes to that country I've learned to trust my instincts and they tell me to stay at home." Jonathan said  
  
Rick sighed and grabbed two bags that were lying on the floor.  
  
The O'Connell's house was very large and very beautiful. It had many rooms and was full of bookcases. Most of the books were about Archaeology.  
  
"Lets go." Evelyn O'Connell said  
  
"I guess there's no use for me asking to stay is there?" Jonathan said  
  
"No." Rick and Evy said in unison  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Father."  
  
The young girl ran over to her father who picked her up in his arms.  
  
"I've missed you." The girl said  
  
"And I have missed you." The father said  
  
The girl smiled. She was glad that her father was back. He had been gone for a long time.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Namibia, 2004)  
  
14-year-old Jasmine Isaksson sat up in her bed. She had been having these dreams for quite a while and she had no idea what they meant. But what she did know was that it wasn't ordinary dreams. Someone was trying to tell her something.  
  
Jasmine yawned. She got out of her bed, got dressed and walked to the TV room. Her father was already at work and Jasmine was alone at home. Jasmine was glad that it was holiday because that would give her time to rest. She would have to need a lot of energy if she was to get through the last term of school.  
  
Jasmine put in a video into the VCR. She was watching The Mummy Returns, one of her favorite movies. She sighed and lay back down on the couch.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Egypt, 1939)  
  
It was around 2pm and the O'Connells had set out their camp outside a pyramid. Rick and Evy were inside the pyramid. It seemed as though no one had been in there for thousands of year. There were drawings on the wall and ancient Egyptian weapons lying on the floor.  
  
"This is absolutely amazing." Evy said  
  
"What makes this pyramid so different from the others?" Rick asked  
  
"No one has ever been in here before."  
  
"I wonder why."  
  
They continued walking through the pyramid.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Uncle John. Take a look at this."  
  
Jonathan walked over to Alex. He was standing by the entrance of the pyramid.  
  
"What is it?" Jonathan asked  
  
"Look." Alex said  
  
He pointed to a picture of the Scorpion King being killed. It was the same picture as in Ahm Shere. The Scorpion King was being killed by medjai warriors who were shooting a sphere right through his throat.  
  
"What do you know?" Jonathan said  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"We're safe, we're safe. See these sacred stones. They can't get us here." Jonathan said  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure."  
  
Suddenly one of the pygmies noticed Jonathan and the other man and called for the other pygmies to come. They shot a sphere right through the other man's chest.  
  
"Sorry, my mistake."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jasmine laughed. Jonathan was so funny. He was her favorite character.  
  
Suddenly, Jasmine noticed something strange on the screen. Something was blinking.  
  
'That's never been there before.' She thought  
  
Jasmine thought that maybe there was something wrong with the tape. But she'd seen the movie so many times and was quite sure that it had nothing to do with the tape.  
  
'I wonder what it is.'  
  
All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light.  
  
"That definitely wasn't there before."  
  
The bright light took over the room and Jasmine disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
Alex looked at Jonathan.  
  
"Hear what?" Alex asked  
  
"Aaaaah." Someone screamed  
  
"Was that?" Alex asked  
  
Alex and Jonathan turned around and saw a teenage girl lying on the ground.  
  
"Where did she come from?" Jonathan asked  
  
The two ran over to the girl.  
  
"Are you alright?" Alex asked  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
Jasmine looked up at Jonathan and Alex.  
  
"What happened? Where am I?" Jasmine asked  
  
"That's what we would like to know." Jonathan said  
  
"Jonathan."  
  
Jonathan and Alex turned around. Evy and Rick came out from the pyramid.  
  
"We heard someone scream." Evy said  
  
'I have got to be dreaming.' Jasmine thought when she noticed Evy and Rick  
  
Evy and Rick looked at Jasmine.  
  
"Who's she?" Rick asked  
  
"That's what we want to know." Jonathan said  
  
"How did you get here?" Evy asked  
  
"I'm not sure." Jasmine said  
  
"She literally came from nowhere." Alex said  
  
"Nowhere?" Evy asked  
  
"It's true." Jonathan said  
  
"Alright." Rick said  
  
Rick turned to Jasmine.  
  
"Do you mind explaining what's going on and what you're doing here?" He asked  
  
"I'll try, but I don't know for sure." Jasmine said  
  
End Of Chapter 1: What did you think? I know it's one of those other fics with me in them. Just bare with me, this one will be different, I promise. 


	2. Disappointment

Disclaimer: Same as last time.  
  
A/N: " "=Speaking ' '=Thoughts Ancient Egyptian/Arabic. Sorry about the sphere thing.I meant spear but English isn't my home language. By the way, can anyone tell me how to get italics to your story?  
  
Chapter 2: Disappointment  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't want you to go." The girl said  
  
Her father turned around to his daughter.  
  
"I have to. It is my duty."  
  
Tears were running down the girl's face.  
  
"I will be back soon."  
  
"But you just came back."  
  
"I know, and I wish I didn't have to go."  
  
The father hugged his daughter.  
  
"I won't be gone long, I promise."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jasmine woke up. It was night and she was sleeping in a tent. She still couldn't believe that she was with the O'Connells what more was unbelievable was that they believed her when she explained how she got her. Jasmine assumed it was because of all the things they had experienced with mummies and other supernatural beings. Since she really had nowhere to go until they'd figured a way for Jasmine to get home, Rick and Evy had said that she could stay with them and Jasmine was really thankful for that.  
  
Jasmine had spent most of the day with Alex and Jonathan. Jonathan was just like in the movie, always sarcastic and always irritating Rick. Alex had changed for sure. He was about Jasmine's age, although he was taller than her. His personality from the movie hadn't changed much, except for the fact that he was more mature. Rick and Evy were pretty much the same as in the movie. They hadn't change at all.  
  
Jasmine lay back and slowly fell asleep again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jasmine woke up the next morning and felt really tired. She looked around her and noticed that she still was in the tent.  
  
'So it wasn't a dream.' She thought  
  
Jasmine sighed and got out of the tent.  
  
"Good morning." Evy said  
  
"Morning." Jasmine said  
  
Jasmine yawned.  
  
"Are you going back to the pyramid?" Alex asked  
  
"Yeah, do you want to come?" Evy asked  
  
"Sure." Alex said  
  
Alex turned around to Jasmine.  
  
"Do you want to come?" Alex asked  
  
"I'm not sure." Jasmine said  
  
"Come on, it's fun." Alex said  
  
"Alright." Jasmine said  
  
"Well, I think I'm gonna stay here, you know, someone has to keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Jonathan said  
  
"Suit yourself." Rick said  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow, this is amazing." Jasmine said  
  
Rick and Evy had gone a bit further into the pyramid while Alex and Jasmine were on their own.  
  
"Mom said that no one's ever been in this pyramid before." Alex said  
  
"Really?" Jasmine asked  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's kind of creepy."  
  
Jasmine looked at the paintings on the walls. It was incredible. She wondered what it would have been like to be here during the ancient times.  
  
"Hey look at this, another drawing of the scorpion king." Alex said  
  
Jasmine looked at the wall where Alex was standing. It was a drawing of the scorpion king in front of Anubis.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jonathan was sitting outside. He was glad that he wasn't inside the pyramid because he had really had enough of them. According to him, they always brought bad luck.  
  
Suddenly, Jonathan saw something on the side of the pyramid.  
  
'Is that gold?' He thought  
  
Jonathan walked over to where had had seen the shimmer. In front of him was a picture of the god Anubis. It was Anubis' spear that had shimmered.  
  
Jonathan sighed.  
  
'Bloody pyramids.' He thought  
  
End Of Chapter 2: It's a short and meaningless chapter but I promise that it will be more interesting.  
  
Joey: Yeah, as interesting as when Ross talks about dragons.  
  
Ross: Joey how many times do I have to tell you that it's dinosaurs. Not dragons. Can you say dinosaur?  
  
Me: Shut up you two. It will be more interesting.  
  
Ross: Yeah right. Even my classes are more interesting.  
  
Me: Yeah right.  
  
Ross: They are?  
  
Me: If you don't shut up, I'll tell the whole world that you think you invented Jurassic Park.  
  
Ross: I DID!!!!!  
  
Me: Did NOT  
  
Ross: I DID!!!  
  
Me: DID NOT!!  
  
Ross: I DID!!!!!  
  
Me: DID N-  
  
Monica: Will both of you just SHUT UP?  
  
Me/Ross: Sorry Monica.  
  
Monica: Thank you  
  
Me: Sorry about that. I'll see you next time for another chapter of The Mummy 3. Lets just hope that these crazy muses haven't killed me before then. 


	3. Flashbacks

Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
A/N: " "=Speaking ' '=Thoughts =Ancient Egyptian/Arabic  
  
Chapter 3: Flashbacks  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Father." The girl said  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please tell me a story."  
  
"I am a bit busy now."  
  
"Please."  
  
The father sighed.  
  
"Alright."  
  
The father sat down and placed his daughter on his lap.  
  
"Which one do you want to hear?"  
  
"The one about the princess and the pharaoh."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The father started telling the story. It was his daughter's favorite.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't understand why you keep encouraging her to these silly games." The woman said  
  
"It's good for her and she likes it." The father said  
  
"But she should not waste her time when she has so much other things to do than play games. She is growing up."  
  
"She is only 10."  
  
The woman sighed and walked away. She didn't want her daughter to waste her time on silly games.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Where's daddy?" The girl asked  
  
The woman turned to her daughter.  
  
"He's gone." The woman said  
  
"No." The girl said  
  
"I'm sorry honey."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
Tears were running down the girl's face.  
  
"You're lying!" She said again  
  
The girl ran out. Leaving the mother standing in the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The little girl woke up. Her heart was beating fast.  
  
"Father."  
  
The door opened and the girl's father came in.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"What did you dream?" The father asked  
  
""I dreamt that you left."  
  
Tears were running down the girl's face.  
  
"I would never leave you." The father said  
  
He sat down next to his daughter and hugged her.  
  
"Go back to sleep now."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
20 miles away Ardeth Bay woke up. He hadn't had these dreams in a very long time and he was certain that they meant something. But what it was he didn't know.  
  
End Of Chapter 3: Yet again a meaningless chapter, but please still review.  
  
Ross: I told you it would be boring.  
  
Joey: Yeah, we did.  
  
Me: Oh shut up you two. 


	4. Ardeth Bay

Disclaimer: You know it.

A/N: ""Speaking ' 'Thoughts Ancient Egyptian/Arabic

Chapter 4: Ardeth Bay

Ardeth sighed. It was the second night in the row he had had those dreams. They didn't make any sense to him. Why did he have them now?

Ardeth stopped his horse. He heard familiar voices not far away.

"Oh Jonathan stop complaining. We'll soon be back in Cairo." Evy said

"I've heard that before. You always say that Evy, and the next thing we know. Boom! A mummy or something else shows up." Jonathan said

Jasmine and Alex laughed.

"Do whatever you want but I am not going into that pyramid. Did you not read the warning?" Jonathan said

"What's the worse that could happen?" Jasmine asked

"Oh I don't know. We might wake up another mummy to life who has plans on taking over the world or we could wake Imhotep back to life." Jonathan said sarcastically

"And people say I have a bad sense humor." Jasmine said

"Come on Uncle John, it'll be fun. This is the last pyramid before heading back to Cairo." Alex said

"Why don't you go with Alex and Jasmine?" Rick said

"Please Uncle John." Alex said

Jonathan sighed.

"The things I do for family." He said

Ardeth wasn't sure if he should come up to them or not. Maybe he could wait until after they had come out from the pyramid. Then again, his instinct told him that something was going to happen.

After a while of thinking, Ardeth decided that maybe it was best to follow them from a distance. If his instinct was right, he had to keep an eye on them, just in case.

"Look at these hieroglyphs." Evy said

The hieroglyphs in the pyramid sure were something, nothing like Evy had seen before.

"Look at these inscriptions." Evy said

"What does it say?" Jasmine asked

"'Those who walk the path of death, will pay the price of the undead king.'" Evy read

"Enough said." Jonathan said

Jonathan turned around.

"Don't be such a coward." Rick said

"Coward? Me?" Jonathan asked

Jonathan turned back around.

"No silly instruction's going to scare me off." He said

"The undead king? Wonder what that is." Alex said

"I have no idea, I've never heard of him." Evy said

They continued walking. Suddenly, a cold breeze swept through them.

"Did someone leave the window open?" Jonathan said

"I got a weird feeling about this place." Evy said

Evy and Rick continued walking. Alex, Jasmine and Jonathan went off on their own.

"Is this really such a good idea?" Jonathan said

"Mom and dad said it was ok just as long as we stick together." Alex said

"This pyramid gives me the creeps. Path of death. You know you shouldn't ignore things like that." Jonathan said

"Relax Jonathan." Jasmine said

"Yeah, nothing's going to happen." Alex said

The three of them continued walking.

"This is absolutely incredible." Evy said

"What is?" Rick asked

"The hieroglyphs. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. It seems like a really evil king or pharaoh was buried here in ancient Egypt or even earlier."

"He must've done something really bad."

"Trying to kill the king and all the guards and using some sort of a spell book to make the whole of Egypt and the rest of the world his own. That's what it says here."

"He doesn't sound any worse than Imhotep."

"According to the inscriptions, he was much more powerful than Imhotep."

"Good thing he's not alive then."

"He's buried in this pyramid though."

Evy looked closer at the hieroglyphs.

"That way." Evy said

"You're not going to take a look at him are you?" Rick asked.

"Why not?"

"If he's as bad as it says, maybe we should just leave him alone. I really don't want to go through the same old saving the world process again. It takes on your powers I'm telling you."

"I'm just going to have a look."

"Alright, if you have to."

Ardeth followed Jasmine, Alex and Jonathan from a distance. He knew Evy and Rick could take care of themselves. But he wasn't to sure about the others. Especially since they had Jonathan with them. Also, Ardeth wanted to find out more about Jasmine. She looked somehow familiar.

"This must be him." Evy said

Evy opened the sarcophagus. As expected a mummy was lying inside. Evy looked at him. Then she noticed a necklace with a symbol lying next to the mummy.

"I wonder what this is." Evy said

"How about you take it outside and we can figure it out later. This place is starting to give _me_ the creeps." Rick said

"Oh alright, we'll find Alex, Jasmine and Jonathan on the way."

Rick and Evy started walking back. Suddenly, the building started shaking.

"Whoa." Rick said

"Hurry up." Evy said

They started running.

"What was that?" Jasmine asked

"I'm not sure." Alex said

Alex turned around and looked at Jonathan.

"What? I didn't do anything." Jonathan said

"Oh no." Alex said

"What is it?" Jasmine asked

"Jonathan, move your feet." Alex said

Jonathan moved his feet from where he was standing. A round circle with a symbol on was revealed.

"A booby-trap. Run." Alex said

"Hurry up Evy." Rick said

Evy and Rick ran as fast as they could while stones were falling down from the roof.

"We need to find the others." Evy said

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that." Came Jonathan's voice from behind them

"Are you guys alright?" Rick asked

"Yeah, but we won't be if we don't hurry out of here." Alex said

They ran but suddenly the floor split in half. Rick, Jasmine, Evy and Alex managed to get over but Jonathan slipped, although luckily he got a grip of the edge.

"Uncle John." Alex said

"A little help here?" Jonathan said

As from out of nowhere, Ardeth jumped in front of Jonathan and help him up.

"Ardeth?" Evy said

"How are we going to get over?" Jonathan asked

"We jump." Ardeth said

"You're not serious." Jonathan said

"Just jump Jonathan." Rick said

Jonathan and Ardeth jumped and luckily they managed to get over safely.

"Now let's get out of here." Rick said

They all got out of the pyramid safely and in time. After everyone managed to catch their breaths, Evy spoke.

"What are you doing here Ardeth?" She asked

"I was nearby when I heard your voices. I had a bad feeling about the pyramid so I followed you inside." Ardeth said

"See, I told you the pyramid wasn't safe." Jonathan said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You were right. We were wrong. It's no big deal." Rick said

"Hey mom, what's that?" Alex asked and pointed to the necklace

"Oh, I forgot about that." Evy said

"What is it?" Jasmine asked

"It's a medallion I found in the undead king's sarcophagus." Evy said

"The undead king?" Ardeth asked

"Yes." Evy said

"He was said to be the most powerful and evil man in all of Egypt." Ardeth said

"You know about him?" Rick asked

"Yes. Long ago a prophecy was written, which said that the king would once again wake up and try to take over the world. Although he could only do so with help from a certain medallion and a powerful spell book."

"And if he gets to the book and the medallion he will be unstoppable." Jasmine said

"How did you know that?" Jonathan asked

"That's always the story." Jasmine and Rick said in unison

Ardeth turned to Jasmine.

"I don't believe we've met before." Ardeth said

After Ardeth and Jasmine had been introduced to each other by Evy, Jasmine once again had to explain how she had gotten to Egypt in the first place. Surprisingly, Ardeth too believed her.

"Tomorrow we're going back to Cairo. I need to find out more about this necklace." Evy said

"Finally, some sense." Jonathan said

Alex looked at Jasmine and smiled.

_**End of Chapter 4: Please review! **_


	5. The Medjai's Secret

Disclaimer: You know it.

A/N: ""Speaking ' 'Thoughts Ancient Egyptian/Arabic

Chapter 5: The Medjai's secret

It was night. Alex and Jasmine were both asleep, but everyone else was awake. Ardeth was sitting on his own, thinking. Something had been bothering him. Something he hadn't been entirely sure about, but now he was.

Jonathan, Rick and Evy were standing not very far from Ardeth.

"Is it just me, or is he being more quiet than usual?" Jonathan asked, pointing towards Ardeth

"He probably has his reasons." Rick said

Ardeth had never told anyone about his past, but maybe it was about time, now when it had caught up with him.

Ardeth sighed. He remembered everything like it was yesterday.

"I want to come with you." The girl said 

"_You have to stay here." The father said _

"_I don't want you to go again." _

"_I have to, it is our only chance." _

"_But why can't I come?"  
  
"Because it is too dangerous." _

The girl was crying. Her father picked her up in his arms.

"_Always remember that I love you." _

Jasmine was fast asleep, but she was having strange dreams. Dreams that were talking to her.

"I want to come with you." The girl said

"You have to stay here." The father said

"I don't want you to go again."

"I have to, it is our only chance."

"But why can't I come?"

"Because it is too dangerous."

The girl was crying. Her father picked her up in his arms.

"Always remember that I love you."

Jasmine woke up.

'That wasn't a dream.' She thought

Jasmine sat up.

'It was a memory.'

Much later that night, Jasmine woke. She had trouble sleeping; not only because of the dreams but because of other reasons she didn't know.

"What are you doing up?"

Jasmine turned around to Ardeth who was sitting near her.

"I couldn't sleep." Jasmine said

"Nightmares?" Ardeth asked

"Just dreams."

Ardeth silently started singing something that seemed like a lullaby in Arabic.

Jasmine didn't know why, but for some reason, she felt tired. It didn't take long before she fell back asleep.

Ardeth smiled.

"Sleep well....my daughter." He whispered

Jasmine woke up the next morning and felt really tired. Then she thought about the night before.

'That was weird.' She thought

"Look who's awake." Jonathan said

"Good morning to you too Jonathan." Jasmine said and yawned

"We're going back to Cairo today. I need to see something at the museum. It might help us solve this mystery." Evy said

"Sounds good to me. All this excitement has made me tired." Jonathan said

Alex smiled. It was so typical Jonathan to say something like that.

A bit further away from the others, Ardeth was talking to Rick.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Rick asked

"Yes, I am." Ardeth said

Ardeth had told Rick about Jasmine. It did make a bit of sense. Maybe that was the reason that Jasmine had been sent back in time.

"What are you going to do?" Rick asked

"I don't know." Ardeth said

"First of all you need to tell her."

"But not now, the shock might be too big."

"That makes sense."

Ardeth sighed. He knew Rick was right. He would have to tell Jasmine soon, or else she might find out some other way.

It was already noon when they finally reached Cairo. The journey went quite fast though. Jasmine had spent most of the journey talking to Alex and Evy.

Ardeth on the other hand had spent time talking with Rick about how and when he was going to tell Jasmine. He had to tell her soon.

"Hello Cairo." Jonathan said

"Someone's happy to be back." Jasmine said

"I guess all the 'excitement' has taken the breath out of Uncle John." Alex said

"Very funny." Jonathan said

"We'll go to the hotel and get rooms. Afterwards we can all relax before dinner." Evy said

"Sounds good to me." Rick said

After they had all checked in at the hotel, Jasmine and Alex had decided to take a walk around the city. Jonathan was at the hotel and Rick and Evy were at the museum. Ardeth was as usual off on his own.

"Hey, have you noticed that Ardeth has been acting weird lately?" Alex asked

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked

"He just doesn't seem to be himself."

"I'm sure he's fine. He probably has his reasons, I mean, he is a Medjai isn't he?"

"Yeah, you're right. What about you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just that...." Jasmine started, she hadn't told anyone about her dreams, maybe it was time that she did

"Just that what?" Alex asked

"I've kind of been having weird dreams. But I'm not really sure they're dreams. More like memories."

"Memories?"

"Yeah."

Jasmine explained to Alex about her dreams. Maybe he would understand. Jasmine was beginning to wonder if they even were dreams. They seemed so real, like it had happened. Jasmine also told Alex about when Ardeth had sung the lullaby and she had fallen asleep just like that. It wasn't like her. Maybe Alex was right, maybe there was something different about Alex.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Alex asked

"I don't know. I had to be sure. I know they're not dreams for a fact. They seem so real." Jasmine said

"Maybe we should tell my mom, I mean, she had dreams about her past life. Maybe that's what it is."

"So you believe me?"

"Yeah of course I believe you."

Alex was right. They had to tell someone else and Jasmine thought that Evy was the right person to tell.

"So what do we do?" Jasmine asked

"We tell my mom. I mean, if that's alright with you?" Alex said

"That's the most sensible thing to do. I mean we have to tell someone."

"Let's wait until before dinner or after since mom and dad are busy at the museum."

"_Father." _

_The father turned around to his daughter. _

"_What is my princess?" He asked _

"_Why are you going away?" The little girl asked _

"_Who told you that?" _

_  
"I heard you and Ali talking." _

_The father picked his daughter up and place her on his lap. _

"_I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here." He said _

"_Do you promise?" The girl asked _

"_I promise." _

Ardeth sighed. It was a promise he hadn't kept and he still felt really guilty about it. After all these long years he finally saw his daughter again, but he didn't know how to tell her. Jasmine had grown and changed so much and there was no telling of how she would react.

"Mom."

Evy turned around. She and Rick had returned from the museum. Rick had already gone inside and Jasmine and Alex had just managed to keep up with her before she went inside.

"What is it?" Evy asked

"We need to talk to you." Alex said

"About what?"

Alex turned to Jasmine.

"Here goes nothing." Jasmine said

Jasmine explained everything that she had told Alex to Evy. It didn't feel as weird as Jasmine thought it would. It took a while but after a while Jasmine and Alex had finished explaining what they thought was going on.

"Seems to me like you have a past life." Evy said

"Do you really think so?" Jasmine asked

"It's not impossible, dreams like that usually means something."

"But the question is what." Alex said

"We'll talk about that later. We're going to be late for dinner." Evy said

It was much later after dinner and Jasmine and Evy were in their room.

"It's been a long day." Jasmine said

"I couldn't agree more." Evy said

"Did you find anything interesting at the museum?"

"No, unfortunately."

"Then how are we going to solve this mystery?"

"I'm not sure. We'll just have to take things as they come. In the mean time, we still have to figure out what your dreams mean."

"At the moment I have no idea."

"Do you know who the man is in your dreams?"

"No, I can never get a clear image of his face."

"That's a problem them."

"I guess when we find that out then maybe things will be clearer."

Jasmine sat down on her bed.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She said

"Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." Evy said

Once again, Jasmine had the same dreams. This time, they went a bit faster. It was sort of like when you fast forward a film.

In her dreams the little girl was with her father again. The little girl looked like a younger version of Jasmine.

In one of the dreams, Jasmine was asleep in her bed just like she was in real life. Suddenly, the door to the girl's room opened and her father came in.

He sat down on the bedside and looked down at his daughter. When he looked up again, Jasmine could see clearly who the man was. It was Ardeth Bay.

_**End of Chapter 5: What did you think? At least one part of the mystery is getting clearer. **_


	6. Earthquake

Disclaimer: The usual stuff.

A/N: ""Speaking ' 'Thoughts Ancient Egyptian/Arabic

Chapter 6: Resolutions

The next morning, Jasmine was lost in her thoughts. The man in her dreams was Ardeth Bay. But it didn't make any sense to Jasmine. Why would she dream about Ardeth Bay? The little girl looked like her, but it couldn't be.

Jasmine sighed as she tried to eat her breakfast.

"Is something wrong?" Ardeth asked

Jasmine snapped out of her thoughts and went back to reality.

"What?" She asked

Ardeth smiled.

"Is everything alright?" He asked

"Yeah, everything's just fine." Jasmine lied

"Alex."

Alex turned around to Jasmine. It was after breakfast and Alex was outside.

"What is it?" Alex asked

"I saw who the man in my dreams was." Jasmine said

"Who is it?"

"Ardeth."

Alex looked at Jasmine.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked

"Positive." Jasmine said

"We really have to tell mom about this."

Evy, Rick and Ardeth were in the hotel lounge, talking when Alex and Jasmine came in.

"Mom, can we talk to you? It's kind of important." Alex said

"We need to talk to you guys as well." Rick said

"I went to the museum earlier and it turns out that we have a real problem on our heels." Evy said

"What kind of a problem?" Jasmine asked

"Well, the necklace I took from the pyramid, turns out to be the same necklace the undead king used in his plans to take over the world and if the prophecy is right, he will awake when the time is right and take both the medallion and the book that he used. We think that the collapsing of the tomb might not only have something to do with the booby-trap Jonathan stepped on." Evy said

"What do we have to do?" Alex asked

"If the prophecy is true the king will wake up. We'll have to try and do anything we can to stop him." Ardeth said

"So it's back to the whole saving the world process again." Rick said

"Looks like it." Alex said

"And I thought this was going to be a good trip." Jonathan said

It was a while later and Jasmine was sitting on the staircase outside the hotel thinking. Those dreams that she had been having didn't really make any sense to her. Why was Ardeth in her dreams and who was that little girl?

Jasmine sighed.

"Jasmine." A voice behind her said

Jasmine turned around. It was Ardeth.

"Evelyn is looking for you." Ardeth said

"Where is she?" Jasmine asked

"She's at the museum but she'll be back in a few minutes."

"Oh, I guess I'd better go then."

Jasmine stood up and was just about to walk back into the hotel.

"Actually Jasmine, I wanted to talk to you." Ardeth said

Jasmine turned to Ardeth.

"About what?" She asked

"First I think you better sit down." Ardeth said

Jasmine sat down, wondering what this was all about.

Ardeth sat down next to her. He decided that if he was going to tell her, this would be the perfect moment.

"Well, I don't really know where to begin and this might sound a bit weird." Ardeth began

"Ok." Jasmine said, slightly

"Have you been having any strange dreams lately?"

Jasmine paused for a while.

"Yes, I have." She said

Ardeth thought for a moment, he didn't want to sound too straight forward.

"I know about the dreams, Evelyn told me about them and there is one explanation to those dreams." Ardeth said

"Which is what?" Jasmine asked

"I have been having similar dreams and what I am about to tell you might not sound very believable."

Jasmine was beginning to worry. What was it that Ardeth had to say to her? She assumed it was very important.

"You see, years ago, I had a daughter. She was the best daughter you could ever have but I wasn't really the father she could have had. I was always away and one day, I had to go on a mission, I had promised her I would be back, that I would not be gone long. I stayed longer than I had said I would and by the time I came back, my daughter was gone." Ardeth said

"What happened to her?" Jasmine asked

"She disappeared."

"What does this have to do with me?"

Ardeth sighed once again. This was the part he was most afraid of telling Jasmine.

"Every night, I would pray and hope that she would come back to me but she never did. When I first saw you, the first thing I thought was that you look so much like my daughter and that night you woke up from your dreams I sang a lullaby, the same one I used to sing to my daughter every night. She would always fall asleep to that song." Ardeth said and paused for a bit

Jasmine was beginning to realize what this was leading to, but it couldn't be what she was thinking about. That lullaby had sounded familiar, and Jasmine had fallen asleep instantly.

Ardeth softly began to sing it. Thoughts were whirling in Jasmine's mind. Thoughts she didn't know what to do with. She listened to the song and the looked at Ardeth.

"Oh god...." Jasmine said, when she finally realized what Ardeth meant

"I know this is a shock and I know it's hard to understand." Ardeth said

Jasmine felt she needed to have some time on her own.

"Excuse me for a moment." Jasmine said and walked into the hotel

It was a while later and Jasmine was still in her room, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Just then the door knocked and Evy came in.

"Hey." Evy said

"Hi." Jasmine replied

Evy walked over to Jasmine and sat down next to her.

"Do you want to talk?" Evy asked

"What's there to talk about? I mean I sort of blew it out there by walking away." Jasmine said

"No one can really blame. It isn't every day you find out you're the daughter of a medjai. One of the most well respected medjai I might add."

"It just doesn't make any sense."

"If you think about it Jasmine, it actually does. You somehow get sent back in time, both you and Ardeth have strange but very similar dreams, and now he tells you this."

Jasmine sighed.

"So how do I go back out there without making a total fool of myself, which I by the way already have done?" She asked

"Just go out there. Everything will be fine." Evy said

Jasmine stood up and began walking towards the door.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked Evy

"I'll be there in a minute." Evy said

Jasmine was just about to open the door, when suddenly the ground started shaking.

"Evy what's going on?" Jasmine asked

"It's an earthquake." Evy said

_**End of Chapter 6: I know it took time but here it is. What do you think?**_


	7. Resolutions

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: " "Speaking ' 'Thoughts

Chapter 7:

"Evy." Jasmine said

The ground was shaking violently; things were falling off the wall. Jasmine was scared; she had never experienced an earthquake before.

"Get into the doorway." Evy said

Jasmine opened the door, Evy ran as quick as she could over to Jasmine. Both of them managed to get to the doorway without getting hurt.

"Dad."

"Hold on Alex." Rick said while trying to get over to Alex but it wasn't very easy

Eventually Rick managed to get through to Alex, who luckily was still alive.

"Where are Evy and Jasmine?" Rick asked

"I don't know." Alex said

"Rick."

Rick turned around it was Jonathan who ran through all the objects that were falling and soon reached Rick and Alex.

"Where's your sister?" Rick said

"I don't know, maybe in her room." Jonathan said

"Get Alex out of here, I'll find Evy and Jasmine."

"I'll help you." Came Ardeth's voice from behind

"Right, let's go." Rick said

Jonathan and Alex got out safe. The hotel was still in one piece and everyone who were in it got out safely. The earthquake had stopped.

"I hope mom and Jasmine are alright." Alex said

"I'm sure they are." Jonathans said

"Jasmine, Jasmine are you alright?"

While trying to staying alive during the earthquake, something had fallen and had cut the way between Jasmine and Evy. Evy was on the other side of the room while Jasmine was still inside.

"Evy."

Evy turned around and saw Ardeth and Rick running towards her.

"Are you alright? Where's Jasmine?" Rick asked

"I'm fine. I think she's inside." Evy said

"You two get out of here. I'll find Jasmine." Ardeth said

"I'll find my way around, the earthquake stopped so it's safe. Find her fast." Evy said

"Mom." Alex said when Evy walked outside

Evy walked up to Alex and hugged him.

"Are you alright?" Evy asked

"Yes I'm fine. Where's Jasmine is she alright?" Alex replied

"She's still inside. Don't worry Rick and Ardeth will find her."

"Oh by all means, ignore me. But hey, don't worry, I'm perfectly alright." Jonathan said

"Nice to see you're alive Jonathan." Evy said

Rick and Ardeth were managing to get through the fallen pieces from the roof and into the Evy and Jasmine's room. They had tried to call her name but there was no reply from her. Ardeth was very worried because he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"There she is." Rick said

Jasmine was lying on the floor, unconscious. Something had apparently knocked her out. Ardeth walked over to her and picked her up in his arms.

While being unconscious, Jasmine had more memories flashing through her. They went pass very quickly so she couldn't see them very clearly, but most of them were very similar to the dreams that she had been having.

After quite a while, Jasmine slowly opened her eyes, with only the last memory still clear in her mind

She found herself lying on a bed, where she was she didn't know.

'Ow, that's a bad headache.' Jasmine thought

"Well, look who decided to join the living."

Jasmine turned around and saw Evy beside her.

"What happened?" She asked

"You got trapped in the room during the earthquake and somehow got unconscious." Evy explained

"How did I get out?"

"Ardeth and Rick managed to get into the room and Ardeth got you out."

"Is everyone else alright?"

"Everyone's fine, but worried about you."

"Oh."

Just then, Ardeth entered the room.

"I'll see you soon, get some rest ok. Don't do anything to rash." Evy said

"Don't worry, I won't." Jasmine said and smiled

Evy left the room.

"How is she?" Alex asked when Evy came outside to Jonathan, Rick and Alex

"She's fine, although I think she's still a bit dizzy." Evy said

"At least she's alive." Rick said

"How are you?" Ardeth asked

"I'm fine, I've got a headache, but what can you expect." Jasmine said

Ardeth smiled, Jasmine was alright.

"I'm sorry about before, I shouldn't have left like that. I guess I just got a shock." Jasmine said

"Don't worry, it's alright. I can't really blame you for it." Ardeth said

Jasmine didn't know how she was supposed to tell Ardeth that he was right. That she was his daughter. The memories she had been having while being unconscious had been about her past life, they were very clear memories.

"What are you thinking about?" Ardeth asked when he saw the look on Jasmine's face

Jasmine sighed.

"I was thinking about everything that's happened to me since I got here. And....that you were right." She said

Ardeth looked surprised at Jasmine. He hadn't expected to hear that from her. Not that soon anyway.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked

"I'm not sure, I just had a lot of memories or whatever you want to call them, going through my mind while I was unconscious and....I'm just not sure." Jasmine said

Jasmine looked at Ardeth, her father. She was sure of it. She didn't know what had made her change her mind. She only had a few memories inside her, but they were clear enough to convince her.

"Why did you leave?" Jasmine asked

Ardeth knew that question would come sooner or later. He knew that he couldn't avoid it.

"I never wanted to leave you. But I had no choice." Ardeth said

Jasmine could feel the tears running down her face. Ardeth dried them away.

"I just don't understand." Jasmine said

"When you disappeared I felt as if I had lost everything. You were my whole world. You were everything I lived for. You still are." Ardeth said

"Don't leave me again. Don't ever leave me again."

Ardeth hugged her.

"I won't." He said

_**End of Chapter 7: Now we're getting somewhere aren't we? **_


End file.
